Brian
by DragonBlade152
Summary: To the surprise of everyone, Will is assigned an apprentice. What surprises everyone more is who that new apprentice is. Will Will be able to overcome his new apprentice's rocky personality?
1. The Apprentice

This is a quick story I typed up at someone's request. As that person actually liked it, I figured I'd put it up just for kicks.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. "Come in, Horace!" Will called, not moving from his seat by the table. The door opened, revealing a tall, athletic man who still possessed a youthful air, though his slightly crooked nose and faint scars testified that he had seen some action.<p>

"I still don't know how you do it." Horace muttered as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Oh, we Rangers know everything." Will replied airily as he leaned back in his chair, "And besides, no one else clomps up the stairs as noisily as you do."

"I clomp, do I?" Horace said, a little stung by the remark. After all the time he had spent with Rangers, he thought he had been getting rather good at moving quietly.

"Like a draft horse." Will sat up. "So what brings you to Redmont?"

"I'm on leave, so I thought I'd drop by and visit."

"Are you sure you'd rather spend it here than with the princess?"

Horace had to grin at this jibe. In fact, he had already spent a good deal of his leave with the princess and was planning to spend some more when he got back. Of course, he wasn't going to tell his friend that. "Actually, I have something for you from Crowley. When he found out I was going to come over he asked me to give this to you."

Will accepted the tightly rolled parchment. Wondering what on earth it could be, he broke the seal and unrolled it. His eyebrows shot up as he read. Horace tried to casually glance at it.

"So what does it say?"

Will went over it again, just to make sure he wasn't misreading it, then said, "I'm getting an apprentice."

"An apprentice? Who?"

Will shook his head distractedly. "All it says is that my new apprentice is named Brian and they'll be here tonight." he set the parchment down, "I'd better talk to Halt."

"I'll tell him to come down." Horace stood, "I have something to deliver to the Baron, anyway."

When Horace was gone Will got up and began pacing. He knew from his own experience that Rangers usually chose their own apprentices. To be assigned one was practically unheard of. What on earth was Crowley doing? He was still pacing when Halt came in, closely followed by Horace.

"What's this I hear about you getting an apprentice?" Halt asked, keeping most of the amusement out of his voice. Will waved to the letter laying on the table before continuing to pace. Halt read it, his eyebrows going up much the same way as his former apprentice's had. "I wonder what Crowley's up to." He glanced out the window of his former cabin, gauging the late afternoon sun. Though he was quite comfortable in the castle with his wife, Lady Pauline, he missed the quiet, out of the way cabin that had been his home for so long. "It shouldn't be too long."

Halt and Horace sat down, while Will continued to pace nervously. Horace watched him with amusement. "If you keep on doing that you'll wear out the rug."

Will grunted in reply and continued pacing. To tell the truth, he was scared. He had no idea what to do with an apprentice. What to teach him first? What had Halt taught him first? It seemed like so long ago. He wasn't prepared. Would he ever be prepared?

A knock on the door caused Will to jump. The other two noticed, but didn't comment. They could see how nervous Will was and antagonizing him wouldn't do anything for his nerves. Will opened the door to admit Crowley. A shorter hooded figure came in behind him. Will was surprised to see that the figure was wearing a Ranger's cloak and had a longbow slung on his back.

"Ah, Will, good to see you. I'm assuming Horace got my message to you?"

Will nodded, and Crowley's smile broadened.

"Good. This is Brian, your new apprentice." Crowley gestured to his companion, who took a small, yet not hesitant step forward. Now that he was actually facing the situation, Will found that he was not nearly as nervous as before.

"Would you mind taking off your hood?"

Will thought he caught a faint sigh as the figure pushed the hood back. Will's jaw hit the floor. Behind him, Horace was doing the same thing, while Halt's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline. Will's new apprentice was a girl. She had straight brown hair, cropped neatly at the shoulder, piercing gray eyes, and a small mouth that was currently turned down in a frown.

"Are you done staring yet?" she snapped. Will blinked a couple of times.

"You're Brian?"

"Unless you see someone else with that name here."

"Belligerent little creature, aren't you?" Horace said, almost immediately regretting his words as she turned her eyes on him.

"I'm assuming you can use that sword?" Brian nodded towards Horace's sword, which rarely left his side.

"Of course." Horace was a little startled by the question.

"Show me."

"Show you?" Now Horace was even more confused. Brian flicked aside her cloak, revealing a sword at her belt.

"You said you could use that sword. Now I want you to show me."

"You're asking me to fight you?" The rules of chivalry dictated that fighting any female was wrong, especially young girls, and Horace was an avid believer of the rules of chivalry.

"What, afraid I might beat you?"

"Brian..." Crowley began.

"All right." Horace said, suddenly, standing up. Brian's attitude was getting on his nerves. If this arrogant little girl wanted to get hurt, then so be it. Depositing a small bundle next to the door, Brian shrugged off her longbow and hung her cloak on a peg next to the door before going outside. The others followed, all but Crowley wondering what Brian was up to. As she and Horace faced off, Will noticed that they both took up the same stance, alert but not too tensed up. Brian was quite a bit shorter than Horace, but was wiry and agile and seemed to have quite a bit of muscle for her age and gender. Horace started a half-hearted overhand, hoping he wouldn't do too much damage. There was a clash of metal, and the sword went spinning out of his hands. Brian lowered her sword casually.

"Are you going to be serious or not?"

Figuring it must have been a lucky move, Horace retrieved his sword and tried a side cut, putting a little more force behind it this time. Brian deflected it with contempt.

"I thought you were supposed to be a great swordsman." Brian taunted, "I've seen sparrows put up a better fight than you."

Horace decided enough was enough. It was time to end this. He started a series of complex moves, holding back only a little. Much to his chagrin, Brian was able to block every cut and once again disarmed him. Blood burning, Horace retrieved his sword and went all out, holding back nothing. The others watched in amazement as Brian's sword met his again and again. Then she went on the offensive. Almost too fast for the eye to follow, she backed Horace up, disarmed him, and touched his throat with her sword tip.

"I thought you'd be more of a challenge." she said as she sheathed her sword. Horace stared at her, unable to admit that he had been defeated by some little slip of a girl with an attitude problem.

"Who taught you?" he finally managed to say. Some emotion surfaced in her eyes, but vanished before he could identify it.

"Thomas McKennis."

"_The_ Thomas McKennis?" Horace gasped. No wonder she had been able to beat him. Thomas McKennis was a legendary fighter from Norgate fief who had single handedly driven off many Scotti raiding parties. He was renowned not only for his skill with a blade, but also a variety of other weapons, including the longbow.

"Is there anyone else who goes by that name?" Brian replied acidly.

"I thought he didn't take students."

"He took me."

"But why..." Horace was about to ask why he had turned down so many promising young men and yet took in a girl, but realized that would be rather tactless.

"That's none of your business." Brian snapped.

"What's your last name?" Will called from the porch.

"That's none of your business, either."

"Crowley, can I talk to you inside for a minute?"

They went inside. Before Will could start asking questions, Crowley raised his hands.

"I know what you're thinking. Let me just explain a few things first. Brian has had a rather unhappy life. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father died not that long ago. She may not act like it, but she's still grieving. I've been keeping close watch on her for a while now and I think she has the makings of a great Ranger, provided she can learn to control her temper."

"I can understand that, but why me?"

"Well, for one thing, she's not overawed by your reputation." Crowley smiled, "I figured that might be a good thing for your first apprentice. You're also a cheerful, friendly person, and I think she needs that in her life right now." He saw the apprehensive look on Will's face and place a hand of the young man's shoulder. "It'll be a good experience, and Halt will be around to help if need be. Trust me on this one."

"Can you tell me anything else about her?"

Crowley shook his head and took a step back, his hand dropping to his side. "I'm afraid her history's not for me to tell. She'll tell you when she's ready. I can say that she's got her weapons down, so you mainly just need to work on tracking and unseen movement. She also has all her equipment. All you have to get her is her horse, and you'll want to wait a while to let her get used to things here."

Will sighed. "All right."

They went back outside. Will was half expecting Brian and Horace to be going at it again. What he found caught him off guard. Brian was kneeling and playing with Ebony, Will's black-and-white boarder shepherd puppy. Ebony seemed to be enjoying it immensely, judging by the way her tail was wagging. Will stared as he came up beside Halt.

"Turns out she's a dog lover." Halt said mildly as they watched her play tug-of-war with a stick. Will felt a tiny worm of jealousy, then quickly squished it. If Crowley was right, she needed all the love she could get. His thoughts wandered to Alyss, his fiance. How would she react to him getting a female apprentice? Hopefully, she would be a little understanding. She might even be able to get Brian to warm up to her. Who knew?

After a few minutes Halt, Crowley, and Horace bid him goodnight and left. With a final pat Brian stood and came on to the porch. Will led her inside.

"Your room is on the right. We'll start bright and early tomorrow."

Brian nodded once, picked up her bundle, and went into her new room. Will banked the fire, then took the opportunity to visually examine Brian's longbow. To his surprise it was almost as big as his was. She must have been training for years to be able to use it. Tomorrow he would find out just how well she could.


	2. Let's Get To Work

The next morning Will woke up and remembered that he had an apprentice. He smiled to himself. At least he would have the small satisfaction of not having to do all of the housework. Idly wondering if he'd have to haul Brian out of bed, he went into the main room. The fire was burning merrily, and a kettle was singing over it. A pan of oatmeal was bubbling next to the kettle. The wood box was full, the vase of wildflowers on the mantle had been replaced with fresh ones, and the table was set. Brian was nowhere in sight. Will sat down, nonplussed. He was sure he'd have to drag his first apprentice out of bed and crack the whip to get anything done. Brian came in with a bucket of water. Wordlessly she set it down, took the kettle off the fire, and added coffee grounds. Setting it aside to let it steep, she stirred the oatmeal, added a little honey, and set it on the table. They ate in silence, Will trying to come up with something to say and not having any luck. Brian fetched the coffee, but didn't have any herself, which Will found a little strange.

"How early did you get up?" he finally asked out of desperation.

"A little before dawn."

"That when you usually get up?"

"Yep."

Sudden inspiration seized Will. "Have you swept yet?"

"No."

Will nodded, satisfied that he could tell her to do something that she hadn't already done. "All right, then. You can do that." Of course, maybe it wasn't fair to have her sweep, since she had done everything else already, but Will felt he needed to establish some type of authority.

Brian got the broom from behind the door. "Out you go."

"What?"

"I am _not_ going to sweep around you. Now out."

Will gave her a blank stare. He was pretty sure this wasn't how it was supposed to go. Brian began coming after him, broom raised, and he decided a tactical retreat might be the best course of action. He paused at the door.

"You can do the dishes while you're at it."

Brian smacked him hard with the broom, and he stumbled backwards, tripping over the stairs and landing hard on his rear. There was laughing behind him.

"I take it that's your new apprentice?"

Will got up and faced Alyss, turning slightly red. "That's Brian."

"I see she takes housekeeping quite seriously."

"Let's take a walk and I can tell you just how serious she is." Will offered his arm, "Besides, I don't think I could go back in just now anyways. She might attack me with the broom again."

Alyss took his arm, and they began strolling along the edge of the forest. Will told her about the night before and how he had woken up to find most of the chores done, ending by confiding how unsure he was about teaching an apprentice.

"You'll be fine." Alyss assured him, "I'm sure you're just the kind of personality she needs. I'll drop by again in a few days to meet her, after she settles in a bit more."

Their talk wandered to other things. After about an hour Alyss bid him farewell and left. Will returned to the cabin. A little wary, he opened the door and went inside. It was spotless. Not only had Brian swept the floor, but she had also washed the dishes, scrubbed the table and beat the rug. She was currently sitting at the table, running a whetstone along her sword.

"You certainly know how to clean."

"McKennis demanded a clean house." Brian answered, not looking up.

"Grab your bow. I want to see how well you shoot."

Brian sheathed her sword, put it and the whetstone in her room, and grabbed her longbow before following him into a small clearing. Several targets at different ranges had been set up.

"Six arrows, two in each target. Don't shoot at the same one twice."

Brian strung her bow, stuck six arrows in the ground in front of her, and proceeded to shoot. When she had finished, Will went and examined the targets. The arrows were all neatly in the center. She was a good shot, though not quite up to Ranger standards.

"Not bad."

Will had her practice for a while longer, then went on to see how she fared with tracking and unseen movement. Both needed quite a bit of work, so he got started on that. Brian turned out to be a fairly good student, silently doing as she was told and never balking. Will thought it a bit strange, as it clashed with what he had seen of her personality so far. McKennis must have been a harsh teacher. They stopped for a quick lunch, then got back to teaching. By dinner Brian had a general idea of what it meant to move unseen and knew several different animal tracks. After dinner they went over several tactical scenarios, which Brian excelled at, then went to bed. The next few days went by much the same, albeit without the broom incident. About a week later Alyss came at lunch, a basket on one arm and a small bundle in the other. Will beamed as he opened the door.

"Alyss! It's wonderful to see you."

"Jenny sends her regards." Alyss said as she handed him the basket. Will sniffed at the delicious aromas wafting up. Jenny had been a ward with Will, Alyss, and Horace and had quite a reputation as one of the finest cooks in the fife, rivaling that of her former teacher, Master Chubb. Will placed the basket on the table.

"Looks like we get to eat the best today." he looked at Alyss, "You're staying for lunch, right?"

Alyss nodded. "I figured it would be a good opportunity to get to know your new apprentice."

"Oh, right." Will looked a little sheepish at forgetting the introductions. "Brian, this is my fiance, Alyss. Alyss, this is my new apprentice, Brian."

"Pleased to meet you, Brian." Alyss said politely.

Brian, sitting near the table, nodded but said nothing. Though she kept her face emotionless, a hint of wariness and distrust was evident in her eyes. Alyss was not in the Courier service for nothing, though. Still smiling, she offered her small bundle to Brian. Cautiously, Brian took it. Her face lit up as she removed the cloth.

"A puppy!"

Nestled within the folds was a black-and-white boarder shepherd puppy, much like Ebony except for white markings above its eyes that resembled eyebrows. At the moment it appeared to be taking a nap.

"I heard how much you like dogs." Alyss glanced at Will, "And it's a girl, so you don't have to worry about unexpected puppies in the future."

Will shot her a grateful look, which she answered with a small nod.

"Thank you." Brian said, not taking her eyes off her new puppy. Will's eyebrows rose. That was the first time he had ever heard her say that. The puppy stirred and yawned, revealing a pink tongue and small white teeth. Liquid brown eyes opened, looking around with curiosity. Brian began playing with it a little while Will unpacked the food: meat pies, fresh bread, and fruit pastries for desert. Brian ate, but mostly paid attention to her puppy.

"What are you going to name her?" Alyss asked.

Brian paused a moment. "Sable."

"Sounds like a good name." Will nodded. The newly-named Sable was currently eying Brian's half-eaten meat pie. Smiling a little, Brian offered a few chunks of meat to her. Sable devoured them and curled up in Brian's lap, letting out a rumble of content.

After that Alyss came for lunch or dinner every two or three days. Brian opened up to her a little more than Will, but was still silent about her past, answering every question with a curt, "that's none of your business." Will stopped asking, figuring that Brian would tell him when she was ready. Sable was her constant companion, following her around like a shadow. About three weeks later, Will was watching Brian practice her archery when he sensed something behind him. Making the least movement possible, he turned his head and looked out of the corner of his eye. It was Halt. Making sure Brian was occupied, Will ghosted over to him..

"She's a good shot." Halt said quietly.

"She is. All she needs is practice. How long have you been watching?"

"For a couple of weeks. She's used to getting hit when she doesn't do something right."

Will nodded. He had suspected something of the like. "I think McKennis wasn't a kind taskmaster."

"No doubt. What I want to know is why McKennis taught her in the first place."

"You don't think she's lying, do you?"

"Oh, I believe her. I saw her beat Horace, remember? I just want to know why McKennis took on a young girl like that when he had strong young men begging to be his apprentice. It doesn't make sense."

Will had to agree with that. "I've asked, but she won't tell. She'll come around eventually, though."

"You've done a good job so far."

Will blushed slightly. That was high praise from Halt. "I'm doing my best."

"Keep doing it." Halt nodded once and slipped off. Will returned to where Brian was practicing.

"Are you done talking about me yet?" she asked coldly, not looking at Will.

"What makes you think I was talking about you?" Will was startled that she had heard them, but hid his surprise.

"Whenever people talk quietly when I'm nearby, they're almost always talking about me."

Will nodded at this point. "Halt thinks you're doing well."

Brian didn't reply as she sent another arrow thudding into a target.

"He's wondering why McKennis taught you."

"He doesn't ask things to people's faces, does he?"

Will caught movement in the corner of his eye. Halt probably heard that last statement. "He does occasionally, when he knows he'll get an answer."

"I'll give him an answer. It just won't be the one he wants."

The corner of Will's mouth twitched upwards. He had a feeling Halt wouldn't like it.


	3. You Want To Know Why?

That night Halt came over. He sat down, and he and Brian eyed each other. Will could feel the tension mounting, but was afraid to try to break it for fear of setting off a spark that would ignite one or the other, most likely Brian.

"Why did McKennis take you on for a student?" Halt finally asked is a soft voice.

"That's none of your business." Brian answered, equally quiet.

"She was right." Halt looked at Will, "That wasn't the answer I was looking for." He turned back to Brian. "Why did he take you? Did he owe you or your father something?"

"It's still none of your business."

"Or perhaps your father owed him something. Did he promise to give his first child away?"

Brian's hands curled up into fists. "Don't talk about my father like that."

"Maybe he got drunk and gambled you away. Is that it?"

"I'm not afraid to hit you."

Will saw that Halt was going to far and was about to say something when Halt said, "Or perhaps he just didn't want you. Perhaps he just left you the woods where McKennis found you."

Faster than anyone could have anticipated, Brian jumped up, gave Halt a solid right hook to the jaw, and ran out. Sable, who had been taking a nap by the hearth, raised her head from her paws, looking at Will as if for an explanation. Halt rubbed his jaw. "I must be getting old if I couldn't dodge that one."

Will rolled his eyes before starting out the door. "Come on, Sable." Sable followed him outside. Will heard something. As he got closer, he recognized it as crying. He soon discovered Brian sitting on the ground in a tiny clearing, back to him, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed into her arms. With a silent hand motion Will sent Sable to her. Brian looked up, saw her dog, and began crying into her fur, absorbing that simple comfort that animals give. After a while she wiped her eyes and looked at where Will was standing.

"Thanks."

Will came out of the trees and sat down beside her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. Surprisingly, Brian didn't shrug it off.

"You want to know why McKennis taught me?"

"I do."

Brian took a couple of deep breaths, as if she was about to make some sort of huge leap. "McKennis...McKennis was my father."

Will just barely managed to contain his surprise. He had _not_ seen that coming. "I wasn't aware that he had any children."

"Hardly anybody is. He never told anyone." Brian's voice grew very quiet, "My father was captured and taken deep into Picta as a slave. While he was there he fell in love with a Scotti girl. After a couple of years he managed to convince her to help him escape and run away with him back to Araluen. Nobody would have liked it if they knew he had married a Scotti, so he got married in secret and built her a small house out in the middle of nowhere. She died giving birth to me. I think my father blamed me for killing her. It wouldn't have been so bad if I had been a boy. That's what my father wanted, anyway. He had the name picked out and everything. Instead he got me. I think he would have left me die somewhere in the woods except that I was all he really had left of my mother. He brought in someone to take care of me while he went off and fought. As soon as I could walk he started teaching me how to use a blade. Probably figured he would never have a boy of his own, since he didn't want to remarry, and I was as good as he was going to get. When I was seven he dismissed my nurse. I had to take care of the house by myself, but he thought it would be good for me. By then I was decent with a sword, and I was starting to learn the bow. When I didn't do something right, he'd hit me and tell me to do it again. He'd give me drills to do when he was away. No matter how hard I practiced, it was never good enough for him." Brian's voice became bitter. "He got drunk a lot, too. Whenever he was drunk he'd always say how he wished I was a boy, how he was ashamed to have a girl as a child. That only made me practice harder. Then he had to go off and get himself killed. He wasn't even sober when he died."

"How did you meet Crowley?" Will asked quietly.

"He found the house soon after my nurse left." A faint smile touched her mouth. "I don't know what he was doing out there, but he was as surprised to see me as I was to see him. He seemed to take a shine to me. After that I'd occasionally get a visit from him or another Ranger, though never when my father was around. He didn't like anything that had to do with the king." Brian bit her lip, "It was Crowley who brought the news that my father was dead. Later I found out that my father had been drinking right before a Scotti attack, and that's probably why he died. Crowley said he had a better place for me to live and brought me here."

"That's quite a history."

Brian nodded, silent. "Could you promise me something?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Don't tell Halt, at least for a while."

Will had to smile. "Don't worry. I'll let him stew for a couple of weeks."

Brian gave him one of her rare smiles. "Thanks."


	4. Horses and Boars

The next day, after Brian kicked him out so she could sweep, Will went to old Bob, the man who raised and trained Ranger horses. After he described Brian's personality, Bob said, "I think I have just the one. Bring her by tomorrow morning."

Will did so. Brian seemed to sense that Bob was good around animals and treated him with a level of respect rarely shown to anyone, though it was still not up to what Will would have preferred. Bob led out a small, shaggy white Ranger horse, already saddled.

"His name is Winter. Has a bit of mule in him when he has the mind, but he's one of the best I've raised so far."

Brian looked at Will, one eyebrow raised. "Is there something I should do first?"

Will had to grin. She was smarter than he had been. The first time he had tried to mount Tug he had gotten bucked off in a spectacular manner. "What's the password, Bob?"

"With your permission."

"Am I to assume I say that to the horse?" Brian asked dryly. Bob smiled.

"Aye. Try it."

Brian climbed over the fence into the paddock and stood close to Winter. "With your permission," she said, sounding more polite than Will had ever heard her. Winter snorted and flicked his ears. With a little smile Brian got in the saddle. Both Will and Bob could tell she was already an experienced rider by the way she sat. Bob opened the door to the paddock. With a light tap of her heels, Brian started out. They quickly increased speed, first to a trot, then to a canter, then to a full-out gallop. After racing around the nearby area Brian turned Winter back. Will noticed with some alarm that they didn't slow down in the slightest. Winter made a spectacular leap over the fence and quickly slowed down. After he came to a complete stop Brian dismounted and led him over to where the others were standing.

"I take it you already know how to care for a horse." Will said. Brian nodded. Will let out a whistle, and Tug trotted out of the trees. If Brian was surprised, she didn't show it. The mounted, thanked Bob, and started back. Will began teaching her the different commands that Ranger horses understood. That became integrated in their routine and proved to be something Brian excelled at. A week later, during supper, she asked, "When's the wedding?"

"Spring."

"That's a ways away." Brian glanced out the window at the late summer evening.

"Alyss insisted on it." Will shrugged, "I have no idea why."

The weeks passed by. Summer melted into fall, and fall turned to winter. Brian trained Sable to do quite a few useful tricks, as well as some merely for amusement. Much to his chagrin, she was better at it than Will, who had taught Ebony to do about half the things Sable knew. One snowy day they were riding, working on Brian's tracking skills. Will was thinking about his upcoming wedding when she asked, "What kind of track is that?"

Will snapped out of his reverie and looked at where Brian was pointing. It looked almost like a furrow in the snow. "Wild boar. I haven't seen any of those tracks for a long time. Baron Arald will be happy."

"Why?"

"It means he can have a boar hunt. We'd better go tell him."

They rode to Castle Redmont. Though she gave no outward sign, Will sensed that Brian was nervous. He decided it must have been because she was kept isolated for so long. She also kept her hood up. Most people knew Will had an apprentice, but few knew her name and even fewer knew that she was a girl. Brian seemed to prefer it this way. The Baron was ecstatic at the news.

"Excellent! We'll have the hunt tomorrow."

As they rode back to the cabin, Will briefed Brian on their role, which consisted of riding with the hunting party and shooting the boar in the unlikely incident that it should break out of the circle of boar spears. The next morning Brian told Sable to stay home. She didn't want to risk the boar gutting Sable. With an obvious show of reluctance Sable sat on the porch, tail thumping despondently as she watched Brian and Will ride off. Ebony, having the same command given to her by Will, was sulking in the stable. Will and Brian met up with the hunting party in the woods, where Will showed them the place where Brian had spotted the tracks the previous day. The hounds quickly caught the scent and strained on their leashes. The party followed the tracks to the boar's lair, a thick tangle of deadwood and briars where the boar had gone to earth. The hunters arranged themselves in a circle, with the most experienced placed where the boar would most likely charge. Will sent Brian by that side, where she would be in the least danger. The hounds were set loose. They charged into the lair, barking like mad. There was a horrible sound, part bellow and part scream. Then the wild boar emerged. It was huge, perhaps the largest seen in that part of the country. Its tusks dripped blood from where it had slashed at one of the dogs. Small red eyes glared at the hunters as it shook off the hounds that were clinging to it. With another awful cry it charged. The knight it was aiming at dropped to one knee and presented his spear tip. As the boar hit the spear the shaft splintered and broke, doing next to nothing to the enraged pig. The knight barely had enough time and wits to throw himself out of the way. The boar slashed at the snow with its ivory tusks, further enraged at having missed its target. The men were scrabbling to get into position for when it charged again, but the trampled snow was slippery and made movement difficult. It was doubtful that whoever the boar charged at next would survive. There was a deep-throated twang. A gray-fletched arrow seemed to materialize behind the boar's shoulder, lodging deep in its heart. With a squeal of pain and surprise the boar toppled over, dead. Everyone turned to stare in amazement at Brian, who slowly relaxed her bow where another arrow was ready to fly had the first one not done the job. Within the shadows of her hood Brian smiled. The looks on everyone's faces were priceless. Even Will's expression featured surprise.

"The boar belongs to you." Baron Arald managed to say at last. Brian shrugged.

"You can have it. I just want my arrow back."

Quite a few jaws dropped at this statement. "Are you sure about this?" the Baron asked. Brian shrugged again.

"What would I do with a dead pig?"

One of the knights, with a bit of effort, managed to pull the arrow out of the carcass. After thoroughly scrubbing it with snow, he handed it to Brian, who replaced it in her quiver. The boar was tied to a couple of boar spears and hauled back to the castle, while Will and Brian headed home. Sable's tail thumped on the floor when she saw Brian. After taking care of Winter Brian went to her and ruffled her fur.

"I was just fine. You didn't have to worry."

Sable barked once, then followed Brian inside. Will made a pot of coffee for himself. Brian never drank coffee, saying she hated the smell. Will couldn't understand how anyone could not like the smell of coffee, but didn't push the matter. As he spooned honey into his cup, he glanced at Brian. She was staring at the fire, seemingly lost in thought.

"I'm proud of you."

Brian glanced at him, then looked away, color creeping into her cheeks. Will had never seen her blush before, nor had he seen her at a loss for words. Sadly, he recalled that her father had never said those words to her. In fact, this may have been the first time anyone had.

"You didn't panic or hesitate."

"I was just doing what you told me to." Brian was definitely blushing now.

"You did better than I did my first time."

"What do you mean?"

With a smile Will told of his own near-disastrous encounter with a wild boar. At the end Brian nodded, rather than make a rude comment like she would have a few months ago. She really had come a long way. There was a knock on the door. As Will got up to answer it, he heard Brian whisper, "He's proud of me." Will had to smile as he realized that he had just made Brian's day, or maybe even her whole week. He opened the door. A young page stood on the porch, looking nervous, excited, and awed to be at the door of a famous Ranger and his now-famous apprentice.

"Baron Arald sends this to Brian, with his complements." he held up a box.

"Thank you. Would you like to come in?" Will asked as he took the box.

"Oh, no, thank you, sir. I need to be getting back." The page shot off. Will grinned as he shut the door. It never ceased to amaze him how nervous people got around Rangers. He went back to his seat and handed the box to Brian. Wordlessly she opened it. Inside was a boar's tusk, incredibly large. Brian took it out and hefted it in her hand.

"Seems the Baron thinks you should have some kind of memento."

Brian shrugged and went to place her new trophy in her room. Will smiled to himself. Brian had indeed come a long way.


	5. The Wedding

Winter passed. Green began creeping into the woods, and color sprang up as flowers blossomed. Brian took a whole day to do spring cleaning, forcing Will outside while she beat the rugs, aired out the bedding, and such. He chuckled to himself as he headed to the castle to start the serious planning for the wedding. As the days went by Alyss seemed increasingly preoccupied with something. Whenever Will asked, she merely said, "You'll have to wait and see." Brian was included in some of these planning sessions when Alyss came over. Brian, of course, would rather stay home and practice with her longbow, but both Will and Alyss insisted that she take part.

"But there will be people there!" Brian had objected at first.

"That's kind of the point of a wedding." Will replied.

"There will be _a lot_ of people."

Will glanced at Brian, understanding her reluctance. "Brian, you need to get used to people some time."

With a sigh Brian gave up, knowing full well that there was no way she would get out of it. As the big day grew closer there was a large amount of activity both at the castle and at the cabin. At Will's request Crowley sent down dress clothes for Brian, who was much put out when Will told her that she couldn't wear her cloak with the hood up. One morning, a few days before the wedding, there was a loud pounding at the door.

"It sounds like a battering ram." Brian remarked as Will answered the door. Upon opening it he was immediately seized in a giant bear hug.

"Been a long time, Will!"

Will was released. Nursing bruised ribs, he got a good look at their visitor. "Erak! What on Earth are you doing here?"

"King Duncan wants to do some negotiations, so when I heard you were getting married I decided to drop by." What he didn't say was that Alyss had arranged it months prior, before the Stormwhite Sea became impassible during the winter.

"Erak, this is my apprentice, Brian. Brian, this is my friend Erak, Oberjarl of Skandia."

Brian nodded once, silently evaluating the burly Skandian with his massive ax and horned helmet. Erak did likewise.

"They let girls into the Ranger Corps now?"

Brian raised an eyebrow. "I could take you on."

"What?"

"Brian, please..." Will sighed.

"I think I could take you on in a fight."

"Seriously?" the Oberjarl looked flabbergasted.

"Yeah. Unless you're afraid you'd be beaten by a girl."

"Is she serious?" Erak asked Will. Will nodded.

"She is. Actually, I think she might stand a pretty good chance."

Erak rolled his shoulders. "Why not?"

They went outside. Erak shed his ax and helmet and faced Brian. She had a slight smile on her face as she faced the huge Skandian. Will had a feeling she had something planned and suddenly hoped Erak wouldn't get too mad if she won.

"I'll warn you, I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Good. I hate it when people do. I find it demeaning."

Erak charged. Brian merely stepped out of the way, allowing him to go right past her. Like a maddened bull, Erak turned and charged again. Once again Brian stepped out of the way. She did this a couple more times until she knew that Erak was beginning to get a little tired. The next time he ran past her she suddenly jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck in a stranglehold. Erak tried to pry her hands off, but Brian had been wielding weapons since she could walk and was tenacious to boot. As she cut off his air Erak began to stagger around, still trying to get her off his back.

"Brian, we don't want an unconscious Skandian on our hands." Will called from the porch. With a sigh Brian let go and jumped clear as Erak fell to his hands and knees, gasping. When he got his breath back he stood up.

"Quite...the apprentice...you got there." he wheezed, massaging his throat. With a smile he held out his hand to Brian, who shook it. Will silently let out the breath he had been holding. He had been afraid that Erak would go after Brian when she beat him. Thank heavens good warriors usually respected those who beat them rather than seeking revenge. They went inside. Brian sat in a chair, carefully sharpening her sword. Horace had come down earlier that week and she had bullied him into practicing with her. Erak raised his eyebrow when he saw her sword.

"Quite the Amazon you have there."

Will and Erak began talking about old times. After a while Brian left to go practice with her bow. It was getting near evening when Erak finally bid Will farewell with another bear hug and left.

The day before the wedding Gilan came over. He wasn't surprised to see Brian, as he had been informed earlier, nor was he surprised that she challenged him to a sword fight. What did surprise him was that she beat him five times in a row without breaking a sweat. Before he could ask her who had taught her Alyss came down to get Will for the final preparations and ended up taking Gilan along.

Finally, it was the day of the wedding. There was quite a crowd. Erak had brought along most of his crew, all of whom were known to Will. King Duncan and his daughter, Princess Cassandra, were in attendance also, along with quite a few others. Brian had refused point blank to be a bridesmaid, saying that she would have to do wear a dress and she would rather gouge out her own eyes with a red-hot poker. The role was filled by two of Alyss' younger cousins. Alyss herself was stunning. Her long blond hair was unbound, flowing past her shoulders in golden waves. She wore a long white gown similar to her usual Courier outfit, along with a simple gold necklace. She was graceful and elegant as she walked in on Halt's arm, who was standing in for her father. By some miracle Lady Pauline had once again convinced him to get a haircut. Horace was the best man, while Gilan filled the roll of groomsman. Will, of course, was dressed in the Ranger formal. Baron Arald performed the ceremony, making several allusions to when he had married Halt and Lady Pauline and trying several jokes, all of which fell flat. The newlyweds kissed, and everyone began the feast.

To say the feast was wonderful would have been a woeful understatement. Master Chubb and Jenny had teamed up to create what could be called the most wonderful, delicious, absolutely amazing meal anyone had ever eaten. After the feast Horace gave a toast to the newlyweds, and the bridal dance began. Will had been practicing with Alyss and managed not to make a fool of himself. Slowly others joined the dance. It ended, and the musicians started up another tune. Brian sat near the wall and watched with amusement. Will and Alyss were dancing together, naturally, and Halt was dancing with Lady Pauline. Horace had found Princess Cassandra and they were gazing at each other like nothing else existed. Brian resisted the urge to make gagging noises when they passed her. Jenny had sneaked from the kitchens to dance with Gilan. Even Crowley had found someone to dance with. Erak, along with several other Skandians, had asked Brian, but she had declined and directed them to other slightly larger ladies who didn't have partners. Not only did Brian not really want to dance, but she found it quite entertaining to watch as the burly Skandians attempted to politely ask the ladies and then try to dance gracefully. On several occasions she had to cough into her sleeve in order to conceal her laughter.

On the fourth dance, however, King Duncan came up to her. He was one of the few that had not been surprised to find that she was Will's apprentice. Of course, Crowley had probably had to run it by him before assigning her to Will.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a bow.

"You may."

What Brian had not told Will was that during her practice sessions with Horace she had also made him teach her how to dance, just in case this happened. Will almost jumped out of his skin when he saw them glide past. Brian winked at him before concentrating on not stepping on anyone's foot.

"How goes your training?" the king asked.

"Quite well, your Highness."

"I heard you managed to beat the good Oberjarl in a wrestling match." There was a hint of a smile on the king's face.

"I did."

"I'm curious as to how you managed that."

Brian told him about the match plainly and simply. By the end Duncan couldn't help but grin.

"How would you like to come to Castle Araluen and train soldiers there?"

"No thank you, your Highness, I am quite content with where I am."

The song ended, and the king excused himself. Brian went back to her chair. After several more songs the musicians began putting away their instruments and the guests began leaving, stopping to congratulate the newlyweds as they did so. When the guests had left Will found Brian, who hadn't moved.

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

"Will, I've spent most of my life living alone in a tiny house near the Scotti boarder. Of course I'll be fine."

"All right. Someone will come by every so often just to make sure. Remember to keep up with your practicing..."

"I know, Will. We've been over this already. Just go enjoy your honeymoon or whatever."

Alyss smiled. "We'll see you in a few days. Keep Halt out of trouble."

Brian cracked her knuckles, causing both Will and Alyss to laugh before bidding her goodbye and leaving. Brian went back to the small cabin in the woods, where Sable was waiting patiently on the porch. Gently stroking her head, Brian gazed at the starry heavens. Her father had once told her that when brave men died in battle, their souls were placed in the night sky and became stars. She searched until she found one particular star. It had appeared shortly after her father's death.

"I forgive you, papa." Brian whispered. With a small smile, she and Sable went inside.

* * *

><p>And that's it. If you want to see Brian have some more adventures (or punch Halt again) review and let me know!<p> 


	6. Crowley's Little Surprise

And now, at popular request, more Brian! Sorry for the delay. I've been gone a lot recently, and I had to come up with ideas. Not to mention editing (the whole ten minutes I spent on it). Sorry it's short, the next chapter will be longer. Halt will get punched in the next chapter, I promise. (Of course, if you want the next chapter sooner you could go to the poll on my profile and vote, hint hint.) Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A week after the wedding Will and Alyss returned. For a few months life went on pretty much like normal, with the exception that Alyss was now living with them. Brian was cooking dinner and Will and Alyss were talking softly when they heard someone quietly coming up the porch steps.<p>

"Crowley." Brian said, not even looking up.

Sure enough, Will opened the door to find Crowley.

"Smelled my cooking, huh?" Brian said as she stirred the stew. Will laughed.

"Come in."

Crowley entered, hung up his cloak, and sat down. Brian placed the stew on the table, as well as some bread she had made earlier. After that, she got out an extra bowl and spoon and placed them in front of Crowley before fetching a stool and sitting down.

"What brings you here?" Will asked.

"Oh, I'd thought I'd come down and see how things were working out." Crowley answered. Brian gave him one of her looks.

"That's not the only reason you came."

"Why do you say that?" Crowley asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Since when have you gone anywhere just to see how things were working out?"

Crowley had to concede to this point. "There is something, but that can wait until tomorrow. How have things been going?"

As briefly as possible, Brian summarized her training thus far. Will then elaborated. Crowley seemed pleased. After dinner, Brian cleared the table and began washing the dishes while the others went outside.

"She's come quite far." Crowley said quietly.

"She has." Will agreed. They stood in silence for a few moments. Then Crowley turned to Will.

"Do you think she's ready to take on a mission?" he asked suddenly.

Will looked confused. "What kind of mission are we talking about?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. Do you think she can take care of herself?"

"Of course." Will frowned, "Isn't it a little unusual to send apprentices on missions?"

"Generally, but it does happen. I believe you were sent on one when you were still an apprentice?"

Will's frown was replaced by a slight grin. "Yes, and it resulted in me getting captured and dragged off to Skandia, remember?"

Crowley shook his head. "Brian won't even leave the country. In fact, she'll be at Castle Araluen for the entire time, if everything goes according to plan."

Will thought a moment, then nodded. "I think she's ready to handle a mission."

Crowley smiled. "Good. I'll come around in the morning."

The next morning, as promised, Crowley came back. They sat around the table, as if this was no more than a friendly visit.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I'm here." he began.

"Just get on with it." Brian growled. She and waiting while others beat around the bush didn't go together very well.

"All right then. Brian, your assistance is needed at Castle Araluen."

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"It involves a certain minor lord who arrived several months ago. We suspect he's planning something, but we haven't been able to gather any evidence. He's gathered quite a large following, which makes it even harder."

"And just how, exactly, am I going to be involved?"

At this Crowley moved uncomfortably, like he knew Brian wasn't going to be happy with it. "This lord happens to be very fond of young ladies."

"Stop right there. I already don't like where this is going. Why not send an experienced Ranger to take care of it? Or maybe a Courier?"

"Whatever else he may be, he's smart. He knows all the Rangers by sight. As for Couriers, we've tried that. They've all disappeared."

"So you're going to send an apprentice where everyone else has failed. Why not send Alyss? She can take care of herself."

Will opened his mouth to object, but Crowley beat him to it.

"When I said he liked young ladies, I meant it. He prefers them between sixteen and twenty. Around your age, in fact."

"But why me?"

Crowley smiled thinly. "Because I know perfectly well you'd be able to take care of yourself if the situation got rough. As I said before, he knows every Ranger, plus the apprentices, by sight. Except you. Oh, he's heard about you. He knows your name and that you're Will's apprentice. But that's all. You'll have the advantage."

"I'm going to have to wear a dress, aren't I."

"Afraid so."

Brian shook her head stubbornly. "Then no way, no how. I'm not doing it."

Crowley must have been expecting this, because he smiled and winked knowingly. "Ah, but I have a new weapon that you could use."

"A new weapon?" Brian was clearly interested.

"Yes. But only if you agree to do it."

Brian was clearly torn between curiosity and loathing for female apparel. In the end, curiosity won.

"All right. But it had better be good."

"It will be. Right now, though, it might be a good idea to start working on social graces and court mannerisms. The baroness has kindly agreed to tutor you. After that, we need to work on feminine charms."

Brian sighed. "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

* * *

><p>Again, sorry for the length (or lack thereof). I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. I am working on another story, though, so it might take a week+. (Once again, voting on my poll might make it go faster, hint hint ;))<p> 


	7. Lessons, and a Dress

Thanks to the people who voted! I wrote as fast as I could (despite a minor case of writer's block). As promised, Halt gets punched, so you can put away your knives and bazookas. On with the story!

* * *

><p>The next day Brian went with Crowley to Castle Redmont to be fitted for a small wardrobe, after which she began her lessons. Brian came back that night muttering about stupid rules and the idiotic people who had nothing better to do than make them. Will and Alyss wisely hid their smiles until Brian had gone to bed.<p>

It took about a week for the first dress to be finished. After Crowley requested, rather forcefully, that she try it on, Brian agreed to. When she got to the tailor's she glared at the small crowd gathered there, which consisted of Crowley, Will, Alyss, and Halt.

"Do all of you have to be here to see if the stupid dress fits?" she snapped.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Halt said, carefully concealing his grin.

Brian glared at him and muttered some choice words before going behind the screen. After a few minutes and quite a few almost inaudible curses she came back out, wearing a pale green dress with long sleeves and wide skirts. Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. She actually looked quite stunning, and would have been more so had she not been glaring daggers at them.

"Not. A. Word." she said.

After a few moments of staring Halt said, "Wow."

Brian marched over and punched him, sending him staggering back and clutching his now-bleeding nose. "I said not a word."

"At least we know it's still Brian." Will said mildly.

"Since you've kept up your end of the deal so far, I can give you this." Crowley pulled something from his belt and handed it to Brian.

"A fan? Your new weapon is a fan?"

"Not just any fan." Crowley winked, "If you'll notice, it's quite heavy for a regular fan. You can use the bottom like a striker when it's folded up. Also, you notice how the tops of the slats are above the fabric? They're actually quite sharp. Think of it as a weapon in disguise."

Brian hefted the fan, then opened it, revealing black silk embroidered with a peacock. Carefully, she ran a thumb over the tops of the slats. They were indeed sharp. "Not bad." she said, closing the fan again, "It almost makes up for the dress."

"Almost?"

Brian grabbed a fistful of skirt and held it up. "I can barely move in this! There's so much skirt on this stupid thing I could hide my sword..." a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. "Just how much altering am I allowed to do on this thing?"

"As much as you like, as long as it doesn't show."

Brian nodded in a satisfied manner and went back behind the screen to change.

"Don't tell me she's actually going to try to hide her sword under her skirt." Halt said, pinching his nose in an effort to stop the bleeding.

"She will." Will said, "And knowing her, she'll manage to do it, too."

From then on, much to her dismay, Brian was required to wear a dress to her lessons. While she understood that she needed to learn to move around in them, she hated being in them almost as much as crowds. Thankfully, she was a quick learner, and soon she was not only able to move around in a dress, but she also had the court mannerisms down quite well. Then it came time for her to learn how to act like a girl. Both Alyss and Lady Pauline were recruited to help.

"The first thing to remember is confidence." the baroness started, "Acting a little shy at first may lure a man to you, but confidence will win them over."

"Men need to be admired." Alyss put in.

Brian frowned. "But what if I don't admire him?"

"Act like you do. Men also need to feel like you depend on them and need them to protect you."

"But I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Brian objected. Lady Pauline smiled dryly.

"But they don't need to know that. And since you're only going to be trying to attract one man without the intent to marry him, you don't have to worry about it that much."

"And just how, exactly, am I going to attract someone who I'm trying to prove is attempting treason?"

"Quite simple, actually." Alyss grinned, "It's like...fishing."

"Fishing?" Brian sounded like she didn't believe her ears, which, in truth, she didn't.

"Yes, fishing. When you catch a fish, you don't immediately jerk it out of the water. You reel it in slowly. It works the same with men. Watch him out of the corner of your eye. When he looks at you, look at him, then look away shyly. Do it another time or two, after which, if he has any interest in you, he will come over and introduce himself. The most important thing you can do is listen. When you do talk, try to boost his ego a little. It will make him feel important."

"I know I'm going to hate this." Brian muttered. Lady Pauline winked.

"Actually, it can be great fun."

Every day for the next week some poor young man was dragged in so Brian could practice, after which she swore the young man to secrecy under pain of death. When the week was over the women decided that Brian was as ready as she'd ever be. She was then given her credentials: Lady Brianna Kershen, daughter of a wealthy merchant from Redmont fife and a Celtic noblewoman. She had been in Celtica for the past six months visiting relatives and was going to Castle Araluen to finish her education. Other sundry facts were also given to her, such as the current political and social situation of Celtica and the names of several nobles she could claim relationship to.

"Are you ready?" Crowley asked her the morning they were to depart.

"No. Let's just get it over with."

Outside the cabin, several men-in-arms were waiting to escort her, as well as several "servants" who were also going as part of the charade. Brian, clad in a simple blue riding dress, mounted Winter, whom she had been allowed to ride after a long argument. Crowley went with them as far as the main road, then went on ahead on the basis that it would be suspicious if she arrived with him. Will, who had also come with them as far as the road, stood beside Brian.

"Do you have everything?" he asked.

"If you mean, 'did you manage to hide your sword under your skirt,' then, yes."

Will had to smile. "All right. Be careful."

"I'll try. Take good care of Sable for me."

The party rode off. Will waved until they were out of sight, realizing for the first time that Brian might not come back.

* * *

><p>I accept ideas for this adventure (except Brian can't killmaim/injure the bad guy for a while) or any other adventure you want to see Brian on, so feel free to review and tell me! You can vote, too. ;)


	8. Arrival

Yes, I know it took me over a month to get this posted, and I am terribly sorry. My life got freakishly busy, and I had trouble writing this chapter for some reason. So please don't hate me, and I will try to update sooner. Now that my life's calmed down, it should be possible. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>Brian arrived at Castle Araluen without mishap. She took a moment to admire the beautiful architecture before riding with her escort over the drawbridge. They dismounted in the courtyard, where stable hands hurried to take their horses. Winter tensed up, but Brian gave him a look that said, 'just go with it' and he allowed himself to be led away. A chamberlain hurried up to the group.<p>

"Lady Brianna Kershen?" he asked.

Brian was about to snap that there wasn't anyone else with that name there, but caught herself just in time. "Yes." she said in what she hoped was an acceptable tone.

"If you would be so kind as to follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

Brian and her "servants" followed him; the men-at-arms would bunk in the barracks. The rooms were large: a sitting room, a bedroom with a gigantic bed, and several rooms for the servants. Brian struggled not to gape. She was used to sleeping in small cabins in the middle of the forest.

"I hope you find it to your liking?" the chamberlain asked.

"Oh, yes, quite." Brian replied, keeping the awe out of her voice.

"Ring the bell if you need anything." the chamberlain said before bowing and leaving.

Everything was quickly unpacked, and Brian began pacing. What the heck was she doing here, anyway? This was something for an all-knowing Ranger to take care of, not an apprentice of less than one year who had no people skills whatsoever! Sure, she could remember the basic waltz and to start with the outside silverware and such other nonsense, but to actually convince other people that she was nobility? Not to mention attracting a man she was trying to prove guilty of treason. The only men in her life had been her father, Crowley, Will, and Halt, plus a few other Rangers and people she had met once or twice, and none of them could be classified as normal.

"My lady will wear out the carpet if you continue to pace like that." her "lady-in-waiting," Ruth, said. Brian glared at her, muttered something, and continued to pace. Ruth smiled. "I understand you're nervous. Just calm down. From what I understand the first part of this mission is pretty hard to mess up."

"What was his full title again?"

"Lord Felix Randall of Seaview Fife." Ruth recited.

"Great, so I just need to convince Lord Felix Creepypants to admit to plotting treason. Yeah, that should be a piece of cake." Brian snorted, still pacing.

"I didn't say that part would be easy, just the getting him to like you part. He'll probably go after you whether you like it or not."

"Unfortunately." Brian muttered, "I can't break into his room, I can't pin him against a wall, I can't hurt him on purpose..." she suddenly stopped, "Could I hurt him purposely on accident?"

"I don't see why not, as long as it really does look like an accident." Ruth replied mildly, "It's about time for supper. Shall we go down?"

Brian and her entourage went down to the Great Hall, where the nobility and their guests ate. King Duncan and his daughter, Cassandra, were seated at the head, with the rest of the nobility seated in descending order. As if by chance, Brian was seated next to Horace. He rose, bowed, pulled out he chair, and seated her.

"Good evening, my lady." he said courteously, as if they had never met, "I am Sir Horace, Princess Casandra's champion. Who do I have the honor of sitting by?"

"Lady Brianna Kershen." Brian said, hoping she didn't sound too snobby.

Dinner began, and Horace introduced her to several nobles that happened to be sitting near. When dinner was drawing to it's close, he discretely pointed down the table. "That's Lord Felix Randall."

Lord Randall was looking away, so Brian took a good long look at him. It wasn't much of a surprise he liked young ladies; he seemed rather young himself. He looked like he was in his early twenties and was actually quite handsome. Right now he was chatting with some other lesser nobles and flirting with some ladies at the same time. Brian immediately wanted to hit him for some reason.

In a low voice no one else could hear, Horace said, "Did you manage to hide your sword under your skirts?"

Brian discretely kicked him under the table and answered in the same low voice. "Of course, you idiot."

Horace carefully hid a grin and continued eating.

After dinner there was a dance celebrating one thing or another. Brian would have preferred to return to her room, but a meaningful glance from Ruth indicated that she should attend the dance. Suppressing a sigh, Brian followed everyone else into a massive ballroom. Musicians were already starting a waltz, and several couples were dancing. Brian found a place by the wall to stand and silently watched the crowd. Within five minutes she was board. She glanced to her right and saw Lord Randall. He happened to look at her, and she looked away. She was _not_ ready to tackle him yet. Unfortunately, her seeming shyness only drew him.

"Good evening." Lord Randall said as he came up, "I don't believe we've been introduced. I am Lord Randall of Seaview, but I prefer to be called Felix."

Brian hid her annoyance. "Lady Brianna Kershen, from Redmont and recently Celtica."

"Indeed? How did a charming young lady such as yourself end up in Celtica?"

"My mother is a Celtic noblewoman. I've been over there for the past six months visiting relatives."

Felix gave her a charming smile that made Brian want to see if she could knock all his teeth out in one punch. "Well, I do hope you'll be staying here for a while."

"I plan on it."

Just then someone called Lord Randall's name, and he excused himself. With a quiet sigh of relief Brian decided to retire for the night. As she made her way to the doors, she spotted a familiar face. Crowley. He was standing by the wall, watching. Brian gave him a tiny nod. Contact had been established. Then she swept out, still wondering what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

><p>I apologize for the short chapters. I'm having a little trouble with ideas, so any you would like to suggest would be welcome! It might help me write faster, especially now that I have time to think about it.<p> 


	9. First Test

Yes, I know it took me forever to update. The time I thought I had got lost in the mail and I was sick on top of that. OH, not to mention a case of writer's block. I make no guarantees on when the next update will be, but I really will try to update sooner. All right, next chapter!

* * *

><p>The next morning Brian decided to get herself acquainted with the castle. Her "lessons" would not start for a while and would mainly consist of private tutors helping her plan Lord Randall's downfall and occasionally giving her facts she could present in case someone asked her what she had learned.<p>

Still having misgivings about the whole mission, Brian wandered out into the well-kept gardens. Stone paths meandered through well-trimmed trees and neat flower gardens. One plant caught her eye, and she stopped to look closer. Marigold, also known as Calendula. Good for treating open wounds. It was about the only herb lore she knew. Her father had taught it to her when she was learning to clean and bandage whatever wounds he got fighting the Scotti. Gently, she touched the yellow petals, tears starting to creep into her eyes. Why was she on the verge of crying? Learning to act like a girl must have done something to her brain.

"Lady Brianna?"

Brian jumped. "Son of a..." She whipped around to see Lord Randall or Felix or whatever she was supposed to call him standing a few feet away, smiling. She'd been training to be a Ranger for almost a year and this guy had sneaked up on her. Will was _not_ going to be happy.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

Brian took half a moment to regain her composure. "Slightly. What are you doing out here?"

"I thought I'd take a little stroll. You?"

"The same."

"Well then, perhaps we could take a little stroll together."

Brian mentally cursed him. There was no immediate way out of it without making it look like she was trying to avoid him. Why hadn't she said she was looking for someone? "Very well, my lord."

"Please, call me Felix."

Brian would have liked to call him a lot of other things as well, but refrained from doing so. "Very well, Felix. Do you take strolls often?"

"Occasionally, when I feel the need for fresh air."

They lapsed into silence. Brian was racking her brain. She was supposed to make conversation, she knew, but what was she supposed to talk about? Nothing came to mind other than swords and how much she hated this mission, and she couldn't really discuss either with Felix.

"How was the weather in Celtica?" Felix asked.

"Rainy, most of the time." Brian answered after a moment.

"Do you like rain?"

"Not really. I prefer sun." That, at least, was the truth. Rain in Norgate fief tended to be cold and usually resulted in mud everywhere.

"You said last night you lived in Redmont, correct?"

"Yes."

"Is it usually sunny there?"

"Usually. Except when it rains or snows or there's cloud cover."

Felix laughed. Brian carefully hid a grimace. Why did this creep have to have such a nice laugh?

"I do enjoy having a conversation with someone of wit." he said.

"Am I to understand there is a lack of wit here?" Brian asked, carefully neutral.

"Oh, there is wit enough, but many seem reluctant to show it. It's as if they are afraid they might say something wrong."

"That is always a possibility one must be aware of."

Felix nodded. "True, but one could be a little more daring." He paused for a few moments. "You said you come from Redmont fief. Do you know the Ranger there?"

"Will Treaty? Of course. Doesn't everyone know him?"

"Of course everyone's heard of him, but do you actually know him?"

She was starting to tread dangerous ground. "I've seen him a couple of times, but I've never actually spoken with him. Rangers are so...dark and mysterious. They give me the chills."

"Have you ever seen his apprentice?"

"Once."

"What did he look like?" The question was asked in an off-hand way, but Brian could feel the intensity of it.

"I didn't see his face. He was walking next to Will Treaty and was wearing one of those odd cloaks with the hood up, so I naturally assumed he was an apprentice Ranger. Might I ask why?"

Felix gave a small laugh. "Oh, I just like to know these things."

_I bet you do,_ Brian thought. Hopefully, though, this little conversation would throw him clear off her trail. "Well, do you know anything about him?" she asked innocently.

"Only that his name is Brian and that he is apprenticed to Will Treaty. I have heard rumors about him being an expert with a sword, but as of now that hasn't been confirmed."

_Crud. There's been rumors about my skill with a sword. That isn't good. Will is definitely not going to be happy. _"Do you have any skill with a sword?" Brian asked, hoping to change the topic.

"Some. I've been practicing lately."

"Lady Brianna, there you are!" Ruth's voice came from behind them, causing them to turn. Ruth curtsied deeply. "Pardon me for interrupting your conversation, but it is time for your embroidery lesson."

"Oh, of course. I had forgotten." Brian curtsied slightly to Felix. "If you will excuse me." She followed Ruth out of the garden and into the castle. After they had gone into their rooms Ruth closed the door while Brian collapsed into a chair with a sigh. "Why was I chosen for this again?"

"You are the most qualified." Ruth replied gently as she pulled out a sewing basket and handed Brian a pillowcase. Brian made a face as she began working on the simple design she was embroidering around the edge.

"You mean I was the most qualified one they could think of off the top of their heads."

"Perhaps. How did your conversation go?"

Brian summed up everything she and Felix had talked about. When she was done Ruth nodded approvingly.

"Good. You're doing quite well for only having learned court manners a few weeks ago."

"Maybe you should tail me next time just in case I say something stupid."

Ruth smiled, but didn't respond. Brian got the feeling that she had been doing that the whole time. With another sigh Brian turned her attention to her pillowcase, silently wishing she was back in the tiny cabin in the woods where the worst mistake she had to worry about didn't result in possible death.

* * *

><p>If this seemed like a filler chapter, that's because that's what it kind of turned out to be. The next one might be one as well unless I get a good idea. If you have one, please tell me. I don't bite, promise...Siblings don't count, by the way.<p> 


	10. Meanwhile

Every time I say I'll try to update sooner it ends up being later, so I'm just going to stop saying that. Actually, I might not be able to update for a while. I have this lovely combination of finals, a big project, Christmas, and a billion other things that all need to be taken care of. Oh, I have to credit this chapter to **Keira_22** for the idea and **Raider1472** for reviewing every chapter thus far. Thanks, guys! Without you I still wouldn't have anything to post. Anyway, here's the chapter, short though it may be.

* * *

><p>Will was pacing back and forth across the floor while Alyss watched him, an amused smile forming on her lips.<p>

"You're going to wear a trench in the floor." she said.

Will sighed and sat down. After a few moments he was up and pacing again.

"Will, calm down. Brian will do just fine."

"I know, it's just that..."

"You can't help worrying?"

Will nodded, still pacing. "What if she gets hurt? What if she gets killed?"

"It's Brian. The only thing you should worry about is her losing her temper and punching someone in the face."

Will gave Alyss a wry grin. "I guess that's true."

"Besides," Alyss continued, "Brian can hold her own in a fight, even if they outnumber her. I would be more concerned about her attacker. She's not the type who would let him off easy."

"Or at all." Will smiled at that thought, then frowned again. "But what if she gets in a fight she can't win? I know she's an excellent fighter, but even she would have a hard time against twenty well-trained men."

"She's not alone, Will. Crowley will watch after her, and everyone who went with her will, too."

"Yes, but still..."

Alyss smiled and shook her head. "Like master, like apprentice."

"What do you mean?"

"Halt worried just as much when you went off to Celtica. He just showed it in a different way."

"Like throwing people into their own moats?" Will asked with a grin.

Alyss also grinned. "Yes, I do recall that was part of it."

Will's smile remained for a few moments before he started pacing again.

"Will, relax. It's out of your hands. Why don't you do something to take your mind off it?"

"You're right." Will conceded as he stopped pacing and went to where his longbow rested by the door.

"I knew you'd come around eventually."

Will laughed and headed outside to where his archery targets were set up. With a deftness born of years of practice, Will strung his bow. The action reminded him of Brian and all her hours of practice. Had she managed to smuggle her longbow as well as her sword? He hadn't seen it around since she'd left. With a little smile beginning to form on his lips, Will began firing arrows at the targets.

* * *

><p>I know what you're thinking: "I waited almost two months for <em>that<em>?" I'm really sorry about that, but it's better than nothing...right? Feel free to review.


	11. Swordplay and Stories

Before you start sending me hate messages about not updating in over a year, let me just say that I am truly, absolutely sorry. The aforementioned year was a bad one. I got one of the worse cases of writer's block yet, but only on this story. So I worked on other stories trying to get though it and failed. Plus there was a ton of other stuff happening, including several family members in the hospital and school. But no more excuses. On with the story!

* * *

><p>Brian angrily jabbed her needle through the fabric. She had been working on the same pillowcase for three days now and had made little progress. Ruth was constantly making her stop and take out all the bad stitches, which meant that she had embroidered everything at least three times so far.<p>

"My lady will ruin the fabric by jabbing it that way."

Brian gave her a swift glare. "And why can't I just pass off some of yours as my own?"

"Think of it as a souvenir." Ruth replied calmly.

"I'm not sure I want a souvenir of this little escapade." Brian muttered.

Ruth smiled but did not reply. With a sigh Brian continued embroidering a simple flower, trying to mimic Ruth's tiny, precise stitches. She knew how to sew, but making sure a shirt would hold together and making something look pretty were two entirely separate things. After half an hour of doing, undoing, and redoing stitches she held it out for Ruth's approval.

"You're getting better." Ruth said approvingly.

"I might even get this done sometime in the next couple of years." Brian muttered as she stood and stretched.

"Would my lady like to go on a walk?"

"Yes, I would." As they put the embroidery away Brian said, "I haven't seen Lord Creepypants in a day or two."

"It's best to space out encounters for the first little while."

"And before you know it I'll be seeing him several times a day and beating him off with a stick."

They went outside. The sound of swords clashing drew Brian towards the practice yard. Among the soldiers practicing was Felix, sparring with a young, inexperienced-looking soldier. After a minute he glanced over and saw them watching. He flashed a smile and went back to the fight, making a visible effort to pull off fancier moves.

"He seems to be trying to impress you." Ruth whispered in Brian's ear.

"He isn't doing a very good job." Brian whispered back, "His form is too loose. See how he paused right there? Anyone with any experience would have gotten an easy hit. His balance is off. One strong hit would knock him right off his feet. And what kind of move was that? Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy."

Ruth couldn't help but giggle, and Brian couldn't help but join her. Felix, however, seemed to think they were admiring him. After a few more minutes the spar ended and he came over, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

"Good morning, ladies." he said politely as he bowed.

"Good morning, my lord." Brian and Ruth said at the same time, curtsying.

"What brings you out to such a rough place?"

"I was getting better acquainted with the castle grounds and saw you practicing." Brian answered. Ruth's foot nudged hers, and Brian got the hint. "I've never seen anyone wield a sword like you do." she added, managing to keep a grin off her face.

"Oh yes." Felix said in a dismissive voice, "The poor boy was dreadfully inexperienced, so I felt the need to go easy on him."

"That was very kind of you." A tiny smile managed to make it's way onto Brian's face in spite of herself.

"I am glad you think so. If you'll excuse me, I must make myself more presentable." A wry grin spread across his face. "I am sure training yard is not the best perfume to wear around ladies."

"Of course not." Brian curtsied again, and Felix left.

"He seems to think you charming." Ruth said as they walked away from the practice yard.

"Funny, since I was trying not to burst out laughing."

"That smile was very effective."

"That was me trying not to grin and failing."

"Whatever it was, it was very well placed. I believe he will try to pursue you without any further attempts to attract him."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Brian muttered under her breath.

They continued walking, winding up in the garden. As they strolled between sculpted shrubs Brian quietly sighed. By the time this fiasco was over she would be so out of practice with her longbow Will was going to make her practice for days on end. Speaking of Will, how was he doing? Was he worried sick yet? Or was he relieved to have his grumpy apprentice out of the house so he and Alyss could have some alone time?

Footsteps sounded behind them. Brian turned to see Felix jogging towards them. He came to a stop a little ways away and bowed.

"I saw you a little ways ahead of me, so I thought perhaps I could enjoy your company a little more."

Brian dearly wanted to tell him to buzz off, but instead said, "Of course. I would be delighted."

Felix came up beside her. As they started walking Ruth dropped back. At least she was there to keep Brian from sticking her foot in her mouth.

"I seem to see you outside most of the time." Felix said.

"I enjoy being outside." Brian managed a small smile. "Perhaps it's from being stuck inside too many musty castles in Celtica because of rain."

Felix laughed, and Brian once again wondered why he had such a nice laugh. Weren't bad guys supposed to have an evil laugh, or at least a creepy one?

"Did you ever see anything exciting while in Celtica?" he asked.

"Well, I once saw a duel, but it had rained recently so it ended up as a mud wrestling contest."

Felix chuckled before becoming quiet for a moment. "I was in a duel once." he finally said.

With what? Sticks? "Really?" Brian tried to sound interested.

"Oh yes." Felix started telling about the duel he had supposedly been in, while Brian tried to sound like she was both interested and impressed. There was one thing she had to give him: Felix was a gifted storyteller. He probably should have been a bard rather than a noble.

"That must have been amazing to watch." she said once he was finished.

He looked thoughtful, as if he had never thought of that. "Yes, it did sound like it would have been, didn't it?"

"It was very well told."

"You flatter me." He made an over-extravagant bow before straightening and grinning. Brian couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"You have a beautiful laugh." Felix said, his grin widening, "I should like to hear it more."

Brian blushed slightly and looked down. No one had ever said her laugh was nice before. Of course, hardly anyone had heard it, but still...

"Lord Randall!"

A messenger came running up. He whispered in Felix's ear. Felix nodded, then turned to Brian and bowed.

"I apologize, but I am afraid I must take my leave now. I pray we will meet again soon."

"As do I." Brian curtsied.

After Felix had left Brian and Ruth returned to their suite. Brian sighed as she sat down.

"Great, I think he's stalking me now."

"That may not be a bad thing." Ruth said as she picked up her sewing, "The more he's around you, the more likely he is to let something slip."

Brian sighed again as she picked up her embroidery. Hopefully he'd let something slip soon. She didn't know how much more court life she could take.

* * *

><p>Oh, before I forget, Happy New Year's Eve, or New Year's. or whenever you're reading this. Possible New Year's resolution: work on this story a whole bunch more. Cheers!<p> 


End file.
